Devices such as cellular telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), which will sometimes be collectively referred to as “mobile devices” in the following description, have extreme space restrictions for internal components. Significant design efforts are used to ensure the devices are as small as possible.
One of the larger components within such a device is the antenna mount. Antennas need to be screwed into these mounts, which are installed within the device. However, currently these antenna mounts have large rectangular cross section dimensions at the base end of the mount, creating the need for a significant bulge in the casing to accommodate the mount, or for significant space to be set aside within the device itself.
Another problem with current mounts is then installation. Due to the rectangular or square cross-sectional shape of current mounts, installing them requires sufficient space within the casing to slide the mounts into place. Thus installation process itself also requires more availability of space in the casing.